Bad Romance
by CrImSoN-DrIzZlE
Summary: Imagine that the only family you had left you. Left you to rot and die in prison. Now imagine that you had escaped. 14 years of suffering, finally over. Then what? Don't know?..Bellatrix Lestrange does. It's gonna be fun. .:Lesbians:. R&R! ...Auntie Lou x
1. Hide And Seek

_[Authors Note: I don't own any of the characters in this story ( T^T, Nooo) But! The story line is original and thought up by me ^_^... And 'the-purple-black'... Actually I should say: 'This story was written by 'the-purple-black' Haha... She helped me so much with this story ... Anyway!, I hope you enjoy 'Bad Romance'!... ...Oh Yeah! Read & Rate Goddamn you! ...Lou x]_

* * *

**Chapter 1- 'Hide and Seek'**

To Tonks, It was just an ordinary day... but to Bellatrix it was far from ordinary. She had been planning her 'Visit' for a while...Gathering intelligence about her sister's schedule and what have you... Andromeda had left the house with her husband about an hour ago...Leaving, Poor-little... _Nymphadora _on her own for a _whole_ week. '_Plenty of time to play'_, she thought smirking into the darkness. The house stood before her, a solid black mass in the fading light, daring her to approach. She strode through the garden lost in thoughts of what the next week could..._would_...hold, but failed to notice the very wet, muddy garden pond just a few feet ahead of her.

Twenty seconds later there was a Splash and what sounded like a scream from outside. Tonks jumped from her spot in the armchair and peered through the window. The lights from inside did nothing to illuminate the garden, nothing but her own eyes reflected in the glass stared back at her. After a few moments she was satisfied that it must have been 'a cat or something' and made her way back to across the room. All she planned to do for the next week was sit back, relax and have some 'Me' time.

Bellatrix was wrathful to say the least. She was freezing cold. Her clothes were _clinging_ uncomfortably to her body _and_ her stealthy entrance was absolutely 'blown out of the water' so to speak. She cursed under her breath and began to hoist herself up out of the frigid water, mentally strangling her mother for passing on the 'Clumsy' gene that both she and her niece had inherited. Shivering, covered in algae and several shades whiter, Bellatrix continued to move towards the house, drawing her wand as she went. When in view of the front door, she reached out and took the handle. Rattling it, she found it locked, not really a surprise. There was no excusing it as a figment of her imagination.

Somebody was at the door, trying to get in. At 16 she was not yet old enough to legally use magic; Tonks crawled behind the sofa, taking her wand with her _'just in case'_...The next thing she heard was a loud bang as the front door was blown off its hinges. A manic cackle reverberated off of the walls and hit Tonks' ears with defining clarity; fear seemed to rise steadily throughout her whole body. She knew that laughter.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood, peering into the living room. A wide smirk began to spread across her face as she spotted a foot protruding from behind the sofa. She coughed, to announce her presence and thought to herself _'I'll let her squirm for a while before I begin...it'll be more fun that way...' _Striding across the room, she put on her sweetest voice and began the game. "Come out, Come out wherever you are!" Her words seemed to fill up the entire room, Tonks wriggled uncomfortably in her hiding place and slid her hand over her mouth to try and muffle her increasingly loud breathing. When no answer came Bella threw her head back in laughter and walked over to the mantelpiece "She must be hiding somewhere else..." Five photographs stood upon the mantelpiece.

Bellatrix selected the smallest of the lot, which held a smiling picture of her niece within its golden frame. A sudden burst of happiness overwhelmed her as she thought of the many things she could do to wipe that smile off of the young girls face. Grinning manically she span around to face the rest of the room, still clutching the frame and began to talk, apparently to herself. "Humm... she's a pretty little _wench_..."

Tonks' grip over her mouth tightened slightly and she pulled her knees up to her chest, as though they could shield her. "Shame she's the spawn of such..._Scum!"..._ Taking a step forwards, she launched the photo at the wall behind the sofa, sending shards of broken glass showering over her young nieces head. She then strode over to the kitchen and began to empty the cupboards of everything they contained, shrieking manically the entire time. "Maybe she's playing hide and seek!, Does little Nymphadora want her Aunty Bella to **come and **_**play**_**!**" Half way though smashing a set of mugs, she stopped screaming, something caught her eye. A bowl of what she found to be cherries.

She calmly picked one and popped it into her mouth. A couple of seconds later, her face suddenly contorted in disgust, she sprayed cherry over the surrounding cutlery with a loud 'Urghh!' and carried on with her violent rampage. By the time she was finished everything was broken, even the sink that she had attacked with the leg of a mangled chair.

Dora was sure that Bellatrix was insane. What kind of sane person, even _if_ they were angry, would take the time to destroy _every last thing_ they came into contact with...? She just hoped she wouldn't be faced with that rage any time soon... By now Bellatrix had made her way back into the living room and was now searching in an even more frenzied fashion. After having a quick peek behind the curtains and a glance up the chimney (that resulted in a face full of soot and more manic laughter), she had decided that she had grown tiered of games, After all- she had a whole week of _games_ ahead of her.

* * *

Reviews are Sexy! Sex me up! Thank you! ...Auntie Lou x


	2. Kisses Make Everything Better

_[Authors Note: This is Chapter 2 of 'Bad Romance'! Yet again thank you to 'the-purple-black' for always inspiring me! I hope I get time to update soon haha ^_^, Yeah- Enjoy! ...Lou x ]_

* * *

**Chapter 2- 'Kisses Make Everything Better'**

Bellatrix drew her wand and tip-toed quite gracefully over to the couch. With a great sigh she flopped down onto a pile of cushions, there was a sudden gasp from somebody 'hidden' behind her, she 'didn't hear' that though... She waited for a few moments, biting her lip, enjoying the tense atmosphere she could create, simply because of her presence. Then, spoke, addressing 'herself' for the final time. "Ah, well. I was always good at hide and seek..." With that, she whipped her head around meeting her nieces' terrified, blue eyes instantly. The child just sat, frozen in fear. Smirking with a new found rush of excitement or possibly insanity, she put on her bitter-sweet voice and took Nymphadora's chin between her thumb and forefinger. Their eyes still fixed upon each other, she whispered "Boo, Guess who!"

Within seconds of her aunts' sudden appearance, Tonks had jumped up and made a dart for the door. She heard a low chuckle follow her from the room, and then the harsh voice of Bellatrix Lestrange screamed "CRUCIO!" For a moment, green light flooded the house. But then followed the pain. Pure, unrelenting, unbearable. Pain that never stopped. Ringing pierced her ears, seemed to fill up her head- her whole body. And as soon as it had come, it vanished. The pain that lasted for a few eternal seconds stopped and the ringing in her ears mingled perfectly into the sound of her own scream- Then to the sound of another's insane laughter.

"Aww- Did nasty old Bellatrix hurt you? Hum!- Crucio! " The same pain took over again, just as excruciating as the first time. Along with the ringing, that was even worse. It seemed to physically shake her, rattle her bones. Again, the pain stopped, followed by the ringing being replaced with screams and laughter. This time, however she became aware that sweat mingled with tears ran down her face, her entire body had become moist with sweat. The laughter ceased, Bellatrix spoke again.

"Poor little Nymphie! - Do you want the pain to stop?, Let your old aunt Bella give you a kissy!, She'll make it all better!" Tonks looked up into the eyes of her aunt. She looked so much like her own mother, it made her sick. She couldn't even find her voice, her mouth was open but no words would form. She'd do anything, _anything_ this woman asked of her to stop the pain from washing over her again.

Nearly 40 seconds had passed but the girl had not yet answered her question. Bella raised her wand to fire another curse; she formed the word "_Cruc-!"_ But before she could finish she heard a strained, hoarse voice plead with her. "Please!-No. I'll do...-Anything, _anything_- you want_...Please.._._I want the Pain to stop_..." A wide grin appeared on Bellatrix's face as she crouched down on one knee to hover just above her young victim."Uh-uh-uh!... _Ask _for me...to kiss you better..." The girls' eyes widened slightly, in question.

Finding it far too arrogant, Bellatrix grabbed Dora's face tightly, her palm resting under her chin with her thumb on one side of her face and fingers on the other. "Or do I have to hurt you again..?" she added, the faintest trace of anger apparent in her voice. Tonks' eyes opened wide and the words came tumbling out. "A-aunty Bella...Please...Kiss me better."...

* * *

_[And I shall finish there in order to give me somewhere to pick up from when I get my ass in gear ;) Haha, Don't hate me too much, bitches! Sex me up! ...Lou x]_


	3. Asphyxiated

_[Authors Note: Written at school... Over a period of 6 hours...(All day frees ¬_¬", My worst enemy- Agh!) Anyway!- I hope you enjoy this new chapter of 'Bad Romance' (It took me forever guys, common- Gimmie some reviews :P) ...Lou x]_

* * *

**Chapter 3- 'Asphyxiated'**

Bellatrix's facial expression softened slightly, a look of smugness ensnaring her feminine features "Good girl..." without another word she took a seat on Tonks' crotch and kissed her, not on the cheek or forehead as she had been expecting but on the lips. Most people may find this perfectly innocent, as relatives often do kiss this way, just a peck on the lips... and Indeed, Tonks thought it innocent too...That is, she did. She quickly realised it was anything but when she felt Bellatrix's tongue running along her bottom lip, quickly accompanied by nimble fingers entwining themselves in her hair, which was slowly becoming a luminous shade of green. (Usually translating, in Tonks' case, feelings of great anxiety and/or disgust)

Without thinking of the consequences she bit down on her aunt's lip hard, drawing blood and as Bellatrix recoiled in shock, dragged herself a feet or two back, involuntarily letting out a whimper from the searing pain in her head (No doubt as a result of her rather painful fall earlier on). Frantically clutching at her mouth, Bellatrix stared down at her niece, eyes ablaze with fury. She clambered over to where Tonks was cowering and grabbed her face yet again, although more forcefully this time, letting out a brief scream of rage.

Both women breathing heavily now, Bellatrix straddled the younger witch once more, letting out a low chuckle as she did so and digging her nails into the fragile, paling skin of her young victim, causing goose-bumps to travel up her spine.

"You know, Nymphadora..." she muttered in a low, almost amused voice. "...You are _so_predictable..." Tonks stared at her in question, earning a sharp dig from the cherry red nails slowly embedding themselves into her flesh. Bellatrix smiled gently, turning Tonks' face from one side to the other, quietly admiring the girl's high cheekbones before answering the unspoken question... "I knew full-well you weren't going to co-operate with me...And to be honest, it makes _no_ difference if you do or not, sweet-pea". On hearing this, Tonks felt a sudden burst of defiance overtake her (Silly girl). She lent up, barely an inch away from her aunts' face, and then spat. The miniature missile of spittle hitting Bellatrix right between the eyes, leaving a snail trail of saliva down the bridge of her nose.

For one moment Bellatrix sat dumbly, frozen still, most probably thinking about the best way to kill the young lady before her and without a trace of emotion showing on her face, struck Tonks squarely on the jaw then, not quite content with a simple slap, she grabbed her roughly by the throat and squeezed. Hard. Still straddling her, Bellatrix lent in close, so close that their noses touched, so close that Tonks could feel her breath warm against her skin. Then, quietly, Bellatrix hissed into Tonks' ear."Hoo-Hoo! We are a defiant little _mud-blood_, aren't we...? Yes. You're nothing like your cousin, Draco..."

Her face now sporting a light shade of purple, Tonks looked up at her aunt through watery eyes and slowly placed her hands on her assailants arm, trying to muster enough strength to push away the vice-like grip surrounding her airway. Only silent words came from her mouth as she tried to plead with Bellatrix. Which she found highly amusing, "He didn't last one minute... It was all 'Please, Aunt Bella' 'Don't Hurt Me Aunt Bella' 'How much cash do you want? Father will pay you _anything"_' at this she cackled, All the time observing the paling face of the spawn of her sister, so much like her in so many ways.

Having a sudden urge of her own, Bellatrix planted a small kiss on Tonks' temple, for some reason unbeknown to the young woman and indeed, to Bellatrix herself. The blood was pumping through Tonks' head now, the need to breathe becoming almost unbearable, still Bellatrix continued, whispering. "No nephew of mine should behave in such a way." She squeezed a little harder on the quickly fading Nymphadora's throat, perhaps unintentionally and placed yet another random kiss on her unsuspecting niece (Although this time on the nose) Again adding in a hushed tone "Anyway, he soon got what was coming to him...And soon you will too, my darling..." At this point the young metamorphmagus was seconds away from fainting.

Bellatrix could, or at least imagined she could, see the life leaving Tonks' eyes and grinned manically. Being able to cause this level of suffering to another human, being strangely arousing. She pressed her lips gently to the sensitive area of skin around Tonks' jawbone and trailed tiny kisses all the way up to her earlobe, before losing concentration and simply extending her tongue and licking the rest of the way up to her forehead.

Finally, after several minutes of suffocation the Hufflepuff gave up. Tonks passed out, leaving Bellatrix on her own again. She let out a small sigh, getting to her feet and taking Tonks' hands to pull her limp body into a sitting possession. Then quickly stooping down and performing what the muggles call 'A fireman's' lift'.

Tutting to herself, she whispered "If only you'd been less like your mother..." Seeming to care not that her words fell on deaf ears.

* * *

[ You know what to do! It involves me, you, a can of whipped cream and a pair of handcuffs! Or you could just leave a review. Whatever is sexier. Thank yau'll ;D ... Lou x]


	4. Maniaphobia

_[Authors Note: Sorry that this update took so long! I got lazy, then when I finally got my ass in gear I lost the 'B' button on my laptop xD Bahaha- Writing this I am literally using a stump stuck where the button used to be! Anyway- Enjoy! ...Lou x]_

* * *

**Chapter 4- 'Maniaphobia'**

When she finally awoke from her dreamless slumber one thing struck Tonks emmidiently. She was unable to move; Bellatrix's fault, no doubt. With a quick surveying of her surroundings, she found that she was back in the living room. And that she was bound, ironically to the very same chair she was sitting in when Bellatrix arrived. Swallowing hard she discovered her throat was swollen, and then closed her eyes once again, thinking to herself 'Right_, Tonks. You gotta get yourself outta here...It's Just...How do I escape?'._

Literally the second the thought had entered her mind; she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her. She opened her eyes... And Bellatrix appeared before her, now clothed in a long yet revealing black dress. Long meaning that the hem of her dress trailed along the floor as she walked and revealing meaning that her cleavage was showing considerably more than one would think humanly possible. However, all thoughts of her aunt's breasts we lost in an instant – Due to the slender, silver dagger that she had held behind her back and was switching absent-mindedly from one hand to another.

A small smirk gracing her lips, Bellatrix crouched before her niece and with a sigh settled the dagger in her right hand, gently tracing circles on Tonks' knee with the tip. For a moment her face had no trace of emotion. Her usually frantic eyes were glazed over, her lips had nothing of a superior smirk or smug smile upon them and her jaw was set... Tonks had observed this happening a few times now. She wondered if it was Bellatrix's thinking face, or something to do with her insane tendencies.

But as soon as it had come about, the moment had ended and she was back to her usual self. The eyes were wide and gleaming with insanity and her full lips were drawn back in a manic grin. Apparently, though, it was her thinking face. She swiftly rose to her feet and grabbed a fistful of Tonks' hair, leaning forwards and resting one knee between her Nieces'. Her brow slightly furrowed and her lips pursed together, she then traced the dagger up from Tonks' knee... Along her leg...Over her stomach...Painfully slowly between her breasts, finally settling the blade horizontality on the pale skin of her throat.

Bellatrix pouted slightly and said. "Dora! You've done nothing but fight me since I got here! Where are your manners?" To this Tonks just blinked in confusion, quickly followed by a wince as her hair was pulled sharply. The older witch continued, leaning in further as she did, so their faces were now one maybe two feet apart. "Since your mother's not here, _I'll_ have to discipline you..." sighing she added. "And I run a much 'tighter ship' than you're used to... So you'd better shape up. "

Yet again, Tonks blinked, not quite believing what she was hearing... '_Bellatrix Lestrange has appointed herself as my fucking...babysitter?'... _She instantly felt a sharp pain across her throat, accompanied by her aunt hissing. "Watch your fucking language!".

She gasped at the sudden pain and bewilderedly looked into Bellatrix's eyes. The death eater cackled. "Yes, yes- I _can _read what you're thinking! So there'll be no more secrets between us- Whether you like it..." (At this she ground her knee forcibly into Tonks' groin, forcing a violent shudder to run through her body) "Or not..." The blade was now drawing blood, so the older witch let go of her hair, pulled away and stood before her niece once more.

The now blue haired Tonks gaped up at the woman before her. (Blue basically translating, Fear or General Hopelessness) She took a few deep breaths then panted out. "You're Crazy." To which Bellatrix instantly reacted by wildly slicing the air with her dagger and screaming in her nieces 'face. "I'M NOT CRAZY! WHY DO PEOPLE SAY THAT!" Swallowing hard, Tonks continued. "You must be! Normal people don't act like this!" Bellatrix leant in again, this time with a hand on each arm of the chair- Her face inches away from Tonks'. Glaring she asked "Normal?... NORMAL? WHAT THE FU-" then stopped midway, sensing she was losing control of the situation. Her voice now barely a whisper she said "Enough."

She then stood to her full height, whipped out her wand (That had been nestled comfortably between her breasts) and Murmured an incantation that briefly freed her victim from her bindings to the chair, but then instead tied her hands together behind her back. Again she stooped and lifted the, this time, conscious Nymphadora up and over her shoulder. Ignoring the girls struggling, she ascended the stairs and booted (Or more specifically, heeled) Tonks' bedroom door down. Placing her roughly on her bed with a muffled 'Thump'

She pointed her wand at the younger woman and muttered some more incantations which bound her tightly to the bed. She cleared her throat and turned to leave, shouting over her shoulder. "I'll return in a moment after I've decided an appropriate punishment for you." Nymphadora was, once again, left alone... Although, this time anxiously awaiting what type of punishment her 'Babysitter' may return with.

* * *

This is the end of Chapter 4! xD ..Oh, I know- I'm such a tease! Haha... Anyway, As always, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed thinking it up! Reviews are Sex, so sex me up! ;D Thank you! ...Lou x


	5. Haemoglobin

_[Authors Note: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, guys! They really inspire me to keep writing, even if it does take a very long time. Please bear in mind I was nursing a rather nasty cut at this point in the story, don't be surprised if there is alot of pain involved.. Anyway, Enjoy ...Lou x]_

* * *

**Chapter 5- 'Haemoglobin'**

Bellatrix was gone for a good fifteen minutes before she returned, obviously having reached her verdict. She had gained a large leather bag, which she had slung carelessly over her shoulder, no doubt harbouring all sorts of torturous devices. However, she had lost a significant amount of her clothes.

She was now dressed in her favourite set of black and emerald lingerie. It was her favourite for a reason. Her slim yet perfectly womanly body was only accentuated by the tight bodice, her full breasts barely contained by what could loosely be called a brassier. Needless to say this tantalising outfit was complete with suspenders and knee-high stockings, not to mention the fingerless black lace gloves.

On entering the room, Bellatrix took a moment to examine the scene before her. Nymphadora, her niece cowering and bound to her bed... About to be punished. With a slight frown she began to think '_The blood that runs through my own veins runs through the veins of this child. We are bound by flesh and yet I have these feelings. Unhealthy, unnatural feelings for this girl'..._

Carefully she stepped towards the girl upon the bed, eyeing her with a look of doubt still lingering. Tonks didn't appear to be overly scared of her... then again most people didn't... Not until the wand came out, anyway. Smirking with her usual swagger, she sighed in mock remorse "If only you'd have behaved... I wouldn't have had to do this..." She noticed the 16 year old tense noticeably, her breathing becoming shallow. It made her smile.

Tonks watched with rising fear as the woman before her grinned and rummaged through her bag. She didn't have a chance to see the objects of her torture, however, as Bellatrix swiftly stooped and blindfolded her. Letting out a surprised yelp, she was plunged into darkness once more. Her aunt didn't stop there, either. Tonks' breath caught in her throat as she felt a large plastic orb being thrust into her mouth, accompanied by more harsh straps being tied behind her head, her hair pulled into the knots regardless. A panicked scream would've escaped her if it had not been for the gag that now filled most of her oral cavity. The muffled noise of the girls' screams sent a shiver of anticipation through the older witch's body and she wasted no time in preparing the rest of her equipment.

Laughing giddily, she discarded her bag upon the bedroom floor, flexing and admiring the black leather riding crop she retrieved from within. She glanced excitedly at the squirming body beside her and brought the whip down harshly on the head-board of the bed, shouting "DORA!" at the top of her voice as she did so. She watched as said girl recoiled in fear, letting out yet another muffled cry. She cackled, and then smiled with a kind of sadistic fondness, thinking _'My Dora.' _She was still smiling as she struck the girl in the stomach, causing a sickening crack as the hard object collided with bone.

Tonks jolted up as sudden pain hit her hard. Her eyes began to sting with fresh tears and she bit down on her gag, believing for that moment in time that she would surely pass out. Unfortunately, she was made of tougher stuff and remained perfectly conscious for the rest of her 'punishment.' Meanwhile, her aunt had circled the bed and was now to Tonks' right. She soon felt a curious sensation upon her ear, realising quickly that it was being nibbled and kissed gently. She'd rather be beaten to death than have her aunt touch her like that. Having thought this, she felt hot breath over her jaw as Bellatrix drew back slightly and chuckled to herself. "I haven't ruled out either as of yet, pet... so I'd watch what you're thinking in that pretty little head of yours."

The metamorphmagus gasped as she felt her bonds loosen and a large portion of her hair being grabbed painfully from behind. Struggling against Bellatrix's firm guidance, she was pulled to her knees, down to all fours and then violently off of the bed onto the floor, where she landed with a thud, face first. Her teeth collided painfully with the gag as she did so and when it was pulled from her mouth by unseen hands a cascade of blood flooded out and over her chin. This was not unnoticed by her aunt, whose shoe became awash with blood. Snarling in disgust as she stumbled backwards, she temporarily forgot the whip and kicked out at her niece's face. The heel of her shoe caught Tonks' temple with force and the girl wailed in pain as she was knocked onto her side.

Her head felt white-hot and ringing filled her ears. She was going to be sick. Groaning with effort, she managed to roll onto her front, her ribs screaming in protest as she doubled over and wretched. Nothing but more blood. Bellatrix circled behind her then, ducking down slightly to seize a fist full of hair, she screamed in Tonks' ear "I'M COVERED IN YOUR FILTHY BLOOD!" She kicked out her leg, forcing her stiletto clad foot under Tonks' nose as she let go off her hair. "LICK IT OFF!"

Whimpering quietly and not really thinking straight, Dora asked shakily "...Wha...What?" receiving a curt knee to the stomach as her aunt hissed "You heard me. Lick. It Off." Not daring to enrage her violent captor she complied gingerly, lapping the coagulating blood from the stocking covered toes she found before her.

Bellatrix smiled manically, letting her eyes slide shut and her head tilt back, strands of her niece's hair (Now a weak shade of brown, linked to feelings of shame and failure) still clenched in hand. Laughing now she cooed "It wasn't that hard now, was it?" Her anger seemed to abate as she sighed deeply, letting the sensation of the half-blood's warm tongue come to the forefront of her mind. The peace was not long lived , however, as she felt the licking stop and heard small doleful sobs from beneath her.

Tonks had begun to cry. She was humiliated, in pain... She wanted it all to end. Dwelling on her predicament, soft sobs became torrents of choking tears that she was unable to control. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt her aunt draw away. Seconds later she was dazzled by light as her blind-fold was removed, a great lump of her hair being pulled with it. The first sight to meet her eyes was her aunt Bella crouched before her with an utter look of disgust on her face.

Bellatrix reached out her finger to wipe a stray tear from Dora's face, her nail leaving a faint red mark in its path. Barely a whisper, she sighed "You're a disgrace to your ancestors. We, children of the most noble house of Black, do not cry." With a last glance at her niece she stood, picking up the whip, discarded somewhere in the ruckus, as she did so.

Circling the broken child, the black haired witch made a generous proposal, all the while wriggling the fingers of her free hand. "Tell you what... little Nymphie... If you can withstand _this_ without a tear... You're free to leave. Simple as that. I promise... However, if you _do _cry... I will torture you in _that _way. The way which you would 'rather die than have me do'."

Tonks' throat constricted uncomfortably with tears. It could be her only means of escape... If she managed not to cry during... _this_? But before she could make up her mind, 'this' began. Her behind was met with a stinging pain, inflicted by what she could only guess was a whip of some sort. She yelled out in pain and tried to crawl away but was met with a kick in the back of the leg. Tonks' peered behind herself to find Bellatrix with a riding crop in one hand, her wand in the other. She also noticed for the first time that her aunt had had a costume change and looked away in embarrassment straight away.

Bellatrix smirked and held the whip above her head, ready to deal the next blow. Before bringing it down hard on Tonks' behind she clearly instructed "On all fours, please, Nymphadora." Shortly after, hearing another gasp of pain... And another and another as she repeatedly struck the metamorphmagus' now raw back-side. Despite the varying harshness and repetitive blows, Tonks managed to fight back tears, biting on her tongue to relive the pain. She had found the resolve in her mind. _Put up with the pain or you'll die in this place._

When Bella grew tired of the beating, and still with no sign of tears, she threw the whip half-heartedly over her shoulder and sighed in mock defeat, claiming "You've done it, girl... Now get to your feet before I change my mind."

Tonks couldn't believe her ears. She practically jumped to her feet, despite her bruising arse and battered ribs. Not wanting to stick around to say goodbye, she ran straight for the door... and for a few golden moments she thought she might be free. Free to live, to run far from here.

Alas, we know Bellatrix Lestrange. As she reached the hallway her legs were swiftly kicked from beneath her and she was falling. Tumbling back to earth, along with her heart and her hopes. She felt the snake-like caress of the ropes binding her wrists and ankles once more and previously in penetrate flood gates burst open. Tears began to fall. With so much hate, anger, sorrow and disbelief coursing through her, Tonks' hair was a rainbow of flashing colours. Bellatrix stood and watched the display as the girl half-sobbed half-screamed "YOU LIED TO ME!"

The black haired witch stooped and grabbed Tonks' arms, pulling her to a standing position, before scooping her up bridal style. Carrying her thrashing niece in her arms, Bellatrix thought of all the fun her next torture session would entail. Smirking to herself, she replied "If there's one lesson you should learn from me, love, it should be to never trust anybody." And with that the girl's fate was decided. Another day would bring another torture, another outfit... another game.

* * *

-Queue end of Chapter 5!... I hope that was good enough to tide you over until the next chapter (and believe you me, I see some smut coming your way! Not to ruin the surprise or anything) and remember! Reviews are like Sex! So tie me up, Beat me up AND Sex me up, you sexy people! ;D Thank you, again! ...Lou x


End file.
